Patsy Cline
video | right | 300px right | 300px Virginia Patterson Hensley (Winchester (Virginia), 8 september 1932 - Camden (Tennessee), 5 maart 1963) was een Amerikaanse countryzangeres. Ondanks haar zeer korte leven (ze werd slechts 30 jaar oud) was ze één van de meest invloedrijke countryzangeressen in de geschiedenis van de Amerikaanse popmuziek. Biografie Cline was de achternaam van haar eerste man, Gerald Cline, een bouwmagnaat. Ze trouwde in 1953 met hem, en scheidde in 1957. Onder zijn achternaam had ze inmiddels echter zo veel bekendheid verworven dat ze die naam aanhield als artiestennaam. In 1957 hertrouwde ze met Charles Allen Dick. Met hem kreeg ze in 1958 een dochter (Julia) en in 1961 een zoon (Allen Randolph). Rijzende ster Cline werd op slag beroemd nadat ze het nummer Walkin' After Midnight opvoerde tijdens een talentenjacht op tv, de Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts. Ze werd de hoofdact in de countryshow Grand Ole Opry in 1960, waarmee voor haar een droom uitkwam. Hoewel ze haar carrière begon in de rockabilly-stijl, werd het al snel duidelijk dat Clines stem zich beter leende voor country/pop-crossovermuziek, met name romantische liefdesliedjes. Een van de liedjes waarmee ze wereldroem vergaarde was het door Willie Nelson geschreven Crazy. Andere bekende liedjes zijn onder andere I Fall To Pieces en Sweet Dreams. Clines producent was Owen Bradley van Decca (Records), later bekend als de platenmaatschappij MCA. Bradley produceerde ook artiesten als Loretta Lynn, Jim Reeves en Brenda Lee. Cline werd één van de weinige vrouwelijke artiesten die een optreden deed in Carnegie Hall in New York, en was de eerste vrouw die een eigen show kreeg in Las Vegas. Ze trad ook op in de Hollywood Bowl. Auto-ongeluk Op 14 juni 1961 raakten Cline en haar broer betrokken bij een frontale aanrijding. Cline werd door de voorruit geslingerd en raakte zeer ernstig gewond. Met onder andere een zware hoofdwond, een gebroken pols en een ontwrichte heup moest Cline een maand in het ziekenhuis blijven. Cline droeg de rest van haar leven pruiken om het litteken te verbergen, en een verband om haar voorhoofd om de druk te verlichten. Clines dood Cline kwam op dertigjarige leeftijd om het leven bij een vliegtuigongeluk in Camden, Tennessee op 5 maart 1963. Ze was onderweg terug van een optreden in Kansas City (Missouri). Ook haar collega-countryzangers Hawkshaw Hawkins, Randy Hughes en Cowboy Copas kwamen hierbij om het leven. Een andere country-artiest, Jack Anglin, kwam om het leven in een auto-ongeluk terwijl hij onderweg was naar Clines begrafenis. Nalatenschap Cline heeft een ster op de Hollywood Walk of Fame en was de eerste vrouw die een plaats kreeg in de Country Music Hall of Fame in 1973. In 1995 kreeg ze postuum een Grammy Award uitgereikt voor haar gehele oeuvre. Discografie Albums * Patsy Cline 1957 * Showcase 1961 * Sentimentally Yours 1962 * A Portrait 1964 * That's How a Heartache Begins 1965 * Always 1980 Singles * A Church, A Courtroom, and Then Goodbye 1955 * Hidin' Out 1955 * I Love You, Honey 1956 * I've Loved and Lost Again 1956 * Walkin' after Midnight 1957 * A Poor Man's Roses 1957 * Today, Tomorrow and Forever 1957 * Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray 1957 * I Don't Wanta 1957 * Stop the World 1958 * Come On In 1958 * I Can See an Angel 1958 * If I Could See the World 1958 * Yes, I Understand 1959 * Gotta Lot of Rhythm in My Soul 1959 * Lovesick Blues 1960 * Crazy Dreams 1960 * I Fall to Pieces 1961 * Crazy 1961 * Who Can I Count On? 1961 * She's Got You 1962 * Strange 1962 * When I Get Thru With You 1962 * Imagine That 1962 * So Wrong 1962 * You're Stronger Than Me 1962 * Heartaches 1962 * Why Can't He Be You? 1962 * Leavin' On Your Mind 1963 * Sweet Dreams 1963 * Faded Love''1963 * ''When You Need A Laugh 1963 * Your Kinda Love 1964 * That's How a Heartache Begins 1964 * He Called Me Baby 1964 * Your Cheatin' Heart 1965 * South of the Border 1965 * I Love You So Much It Hurts 1965 * Shoes 1966 * You Were Only Foolin 1966 * That's My Desire 1966 * You Took Him Off My Hands 1967 * True love 1967 * Always 1968 * You Made Me Love You 1968 * Anytime 1968 * Crazy Arms 1969 * Always 1980 * I Fall to Pieces 1980 * Have You Ever Been Lonely 1981 (duet met Jim Reeves) * I Fall to Pieces 1982 (duet met Jim Reeves) Radio 2 Top 2000 |- |align=left|''Crazy''||'1128'||1822||1499||-||1528||1932||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |} Externe links * Patsified! Officiële Patsy Cline-website * [http://www.patsycline.info/ Patsy Cline The Lady, The Legend] * Categorie:Amerikaans countrymusicus Categorie:Amerikaans countryzanger Categorie:Pseudoniem